pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Castles
__NOEDITSECTION__ Castles are fortifications found all over Pendor, and each one is linked to a nearby village. In order to take control of a castle away from an opposing faction, you must besiege it. Note that you must have a negative relation and at least 10 troops before being given the option. When you enter a friendly castle you can enter either the courtyard or the Lord's Hall. In the courtyard, you can speak to the guard of the dungeon to open a dialogue where he might grant you entrance depending on your choices. If you do gain entrance into the dungeon, you can recruit heroes or rescue lords trapped inside. In the Lord's Hall you can talk to any visitors or the lord and lady if they are present at the time. Here, you can gain quests from the lord or lady to gain their favor. In a neutral or enemy castle you can also request an audience with a lord who is currently residing in the castle. Castle garrisons tend to number in the range 150-300 and, as such, are an easier target than cities. By mid-game, a player usually has a party capable of taking a castle unaided. Castles generate the lowest tax income, usually fewer than 1000 denars. Troops garrisoned in a castle are paid half of what they are paid in one's party. Thus, when training an army, one may leave their fully trained troops in a castle while going around picking up new recruits and training them, resulting in faster movement speed and cheaper upkeep. Other features The ability for castles to hold feasts, and increases interaction with prisoners by adding missions where the player must rescue a prisoner (usually a quest-giver's relative) from the castle where he is being held. The player can bribe the guard to let him in or take the key by force, resulting in the castle guards becoming hostile to the player. There are other ways for a faction to capture a castle in Pendor other than just besieging it. They can also wait for the food supply of the castle/town to run out, and then take control, or if a lord holding a castle/town defects without being indicted, it will go to the new faction defected to. If the player's army is at least 4 times stronger than the garrison, he can offer the defenders to trade the castle for their lives, and normally they will accept. This will avoid a siege and make the capture immediate, but he will not get any loot nor prisoners. Should the player conquer a castle without being sworn to a liege, he takes the castle for himself, and founds a new kingdom. When the kingdom is founded, the player is asked to appoint a minister who stays in the Lord's Hall and offers kingdom management options. If the player conquers a castle when they already have their own new kingdom, they are given a list of Vassals that are with the player's kingdom to take control of the castle, the option for the player to take control of it is available, and the option for the castle to have no Lord is available as well. If the player chooses one of their Vassals to become the Lord of the castle, reputation will be modified with all your vassals, depending on how well liked the chosen Vassal is, and how many fiefs they already own. The castle then will be automatically garrisoned by troops. The castle will be a drop off point for villages with no major town to go to. This only happens if the castle or town that the village is connected to is captured, so that the castle and town are no longer part of the same faction. List of Castles D'Shar *Muqaddas Pani *Saidu Sharif *Sange Safid *Shadi Shahid *Sher Quila *Tuldar Fortress *High Pass Fortress Empire *Almerra Castle (possible starting location for Order of the Phoenix) *Calendain Castle (possible starting location for Order of the Phoenix) *Maras Castle (possible starting location for Order of the Phoenix) *Oregar Castle (possible starting location for Shadow Wolves) *Savador Castle (possible starting location for Shadow Wolves) *Walven Castle (possible starting location for Shadow Wolves) *Rela Keep *Shieldstorm Keep Fierdsvain *Ansen Lodge *Gunders Lodge *Highcliffe Castle *Hrolfson Castle *Ironoak Castle *Knudarr Castle *Longbeard Lodge Ravenstern *Castle Alden *Castle Fenbray *Dagon Castle *Evasolde Castle *Falcondark Castle (possible starting location for Order of the Falcon - 50% chance) *Mysthorn Keep *Silveredge Keep *Stoutheart Castle *Taloncrag Castle Sarleon *Haringoth Castle *Kelredan Castle *Kennet Castle *Mistmire Castle *Mobray Castle *Seven Cross Keep *Talon Castle *Valorshield Castle *Whitestag Castle Castles Requiring Ladders to Siege *Almerra Castle *Ansen Lodge *Castle Alden *Dagon Castle *Falcondark Castle *Highcliffe Castle *Hrolfson Castle *Ironoak Castle *Kennet Castle *Knudarr Castle *Maras Castle *Mistmire Castle *Mobray Castle *Muqaddas Pani *Mysthorn Keep *Oregar Castle *Saidu Sharif *Savador Castle *Seven Cross Keep *Shadi Shahid *Sher Quila *Shieldstorm Keep *Silveredge Keep *Stoutheart Castle *Talon Castle *Taloncrag Castle *Valorshield Castle *Whitestag Castle Castles Requiring Towers to Siege *Calendain Castle *Castle Fenbray *Evasolde Castle *Gunder's Lodge *Haringoth Castle *High Pass Fortress *Kelredan Castle *Longbeard Lodge *Rela Keep *Sange Safid *Tuldar Fortress *Walven Castle Category:Castles